


The Mortis Incident

by Mentat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s03e16 Altar of Mortis, Episode: s03e17 Ghosts of Mortis, M/M, Mortis Arc, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mentat/pseuds/Mentat
Summary: What if The Son corrupted Obi-Wan instead of Ahsoka?Or, how to fix everything in the Mortis Arc.





	1. Chapter 1

When Obi-Wan woke up, The Daughter was gone. He was alone in a bleak room, with a ray of pale daylight streaming down from above. Everything else was grey.

Obi-Wan tried to move, to call upon the force. Strangely he felt nothing, as if he was in a vacuum. The shackle holding him was very strong. He could not break it open.

Then he heard a scurrying noise.

Turns out it was from ... a rat-like creature. Larger than what a rat could be, of course, and probably sentient. Its beady eyes regarded Obi-Wan coldly, before the creature spoke. "The restraint was not the difficult part."

"Well, I certainly hope so." Obi-Wan eyed the creature as it climbed up the wall effortlessly, "I could escape faster if I am not chained to the wall."

The rat did not reply, but it was doing something to the shackle. A minute later, with a soft 'click', Obi-Wan found himself only hanging on one hand. "Thank you." He said, while inspecting his slightly bruised wrist.

"It's in the head." The creature replied. Without warning, Obi-Wan was free from the other shackle and fell onto the ground unceremoniously. "That could have gone better." He told the creature as he tried to get up, "but thank you again. May I ask why do you want to help me?"

"To fully possess you."

"What - " Instinctively he jumped away, yet it was too late. Something sharp and painful sink down into his exposed skin and Obi-Wan let out a startled cry. Something hot and white surges through his body ... and it was not a strange feeling. He felt the same way when he saw the red blade cut through his Master's body, and the last sign of life leaving those eyes. _This could only mean_ \- A flash of red - and Obi-Wan Kenobi knew no more.

 

* * *

 

 

When Anakin arrived, The Son was looming ahead, making an imposing figure. "Welcome, The Chosen One."

"Where did you take Obi-Wan?"

"He is here." The Son said with a grin that exposes too much teeth. "You are welcome to take him back. Though you might find him a bit ... different."

But Anakin could not sense him. What used to be Obi-Wan in the force was gone, like a conspicuous empty space in a cluttered house. And it was ... cold. Although he would not admit consciously, this made him scared. The thought of losing Obi-Wan was unbearable. So he demanded, hiding his fear behind a mask of anger. "What did you do to him?"

"Just a bit of tinkering." The Son looked bemused. Anakin briefly wondered if he could read mind. Before he could continue his thought, however, The Son spoke again.

"I thought about turning Ahsoka, but she was weak - not powerful enough to stall you. Your master, though not as strong in force as you, knows you and ... may I say, stands a better chance if you become too determined. Then I will finally gain the control." He gracefully glided to the other side of the altar, still smirking, and behind him, emerged a familiar figure.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, his former master, stood before him, yet Anakin knew he was different. His eyes were honey-colored and red-rimmed, and he no longer had that pristine Jedi stance. There was no warmth in his eyes when he looked at Anakin.

"Hello, my former padawan." Still the same voice, but was it a hint more silky? Anakin did not know. He was still shocked, yet somehow his body reacted and both of them were circling each other now, like in some sort of bizarre dance. His Master's movement became more predatory - with a hint of something that a perfect Jedi should never have. Watching him this way was highly alarming, yet strangely fascinating.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin heard himself say.

Obi-Wan tilted his head as his mesmerising gaze caught Anakin's. "You know," he said casually, "I was wondering why I did not fall into dark side when you gave me so much headache in the past." He gave a speechless Anakin a small smirk, continuing his graceful gait but his eyes never left the other man. "Always refuse to follow the instructions, and it was me who tried to bail you out." He shook his head. "Always so reckless, and of course, annoying."

Anakin did not know how to feel. Was it how Obi-Wan's old enemies felt when they faced him? Frustrated, angry, but also something incongruent, some feelings that should not be when one was facing a rival. Whatever Obi-Wan used to do to his enemies, now Anakin had received full-force.

And this made Anakin want to give up and just destroy everything on this accursed planet. It took him almost all the will power to wring his mind off the restless feeling. In defense, he yelled, "you are not Obi-Wan Kenobi. He would never -"

"Oh, I am him," the man who looked like Obi-Wan shrugged, "just slightly enhanced in some aspects, and suppressed in others. The Dark Side could not change me entirely, Anakin." Obi-Wan moved in closer, one eyebrow raised and smiled in a way that made Anakin's skin prickle.

"No, you are not him." Anakin ignited his lightsaber to stop himself from continuing dwell on that smile. _This Obi-Wan must have done something to me_ , he thought as he struck out directly at his turned Master, _Now I can't even concentrate._

The other man parried easily. His movement was lithe, but deadly. The dark side seemed to enhance his flexibility, making him seem like an accomplished acrobats. Still, Anakin knew he was stronger than his opponent. The force surged and swelled under his control, and the lightsaber in his hand seemed become one with his body. Although Obi-Wan kept dancing out of his reach, he could not move back against him. That was how he slowly cornered his former Master against the fence.

Obi-Wan did not seem troubled by the situation. He simply bent backward to avoid a powerful sweeping motion originally aimed at his waist from Anakin, and easily jumped up onto the fence. "What are you trying to do, Anakin?" He laughed as he leaped again to dodge another strike.

"To k-" Anakin stopped himself before saying the word out loud, scowling even further. His master could certainly frustrate him enough to make Anakin lose his mind. But if the old Obi-Wan was still inside, Anakin could not truly commit such an act. The Obi-Wan he knew would have other opinions, of course.

"I heard that," Obi-Wan ducked as Anakin's lightsaber swept dangerously close to his hair, " you are welcome to try, dear."

Anakin nearly dropped his lightsaber when he heard the word. ' _Dear'?_ _Did Obi-Wan do this when he confronted his enemies?_   Somehow the face of Ventress emerged in his head and Anakin nearly got cut in half because of the distraction. For a moment he seemed to drown in something similar to hatred and fury, but the feeling subsided soon as Anakin fanatically shove the emotion aside. Obi-Wan was advancing. He was no longer cornered.

"I should have tried that earlier." Copper-haired man mused. He switched back to his thorough defensive mode as Anakin regained composure and started to attack even more aggressively. The defensive mode was meant to wear off the attackers and to force them to make mistake, Anakin has learnt this through countless practice sessions and fighting side-by-side with his former master. If he could penetrate it soon, Obi-Wan could be defeated. Besides, Anakin knew he was strong with the force.

So he quickened his pace, each blow ever more powerful. _I need to end this_. Anakin thought desperately as he continued to force Obi-Wan to step back. He was losing patience.

The force answered once he willed them. With a direct cutting motion, his lightsaber was pressing down on his opponent's, and Obi-Wan's back was against the fence.

"Obi-Wan, this isn't you." Anakin said through his gritted teeth. Obi-Wan scowled as he tried to push backward but to no avail, and his eyes had a worryingly maniacal gleam. He shifted his body under Anakin, trying to lift his leg up to kick the other man. Knowing his master, Anakin planted his legs firmly between Obi-Wan's, using his own superior strength to pin Obi-Wan onto the fence. "Lightsaber, master." Anakin demanded.

"I ... will ... not ... surrender ... it ..." Obi-Wan gasped, body squirming and writhing under him. His hair was tousled by the attempt, and Anakin found himself breathing heavily. _This isn't fair - if only Obi-Wan could stop moving!_ He tried to put more force, but the other man only struggled harder.Then a sharp pain unexpectedly exploded somewhere below his knee. Anakin flew back, urgently using the force to cushion himself to avoid injury. He let out a grunt as he landed. _The fight against the false Obi-Wan was wearing down on me_. He felt the familiar boiling rage just below his consciousness.

"Master!" A new voice saved Anakin from losing his temper. Ahsoka dashed across the altar, holding something in her hand. "I found - oh." Her eyes widened as she saw Obi-Wan turned to face her.

"Ah, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan turned, amusement sparkling in those golden eyes. "So glad that you joined our little ... sparring session."

"Buy your eyes, Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka looked to Anakin. "Is he ...?"

"The Son turned him." Anakin answered darkly. "I need to turn him back, Ahsoka, but first he must be disarmed."

"Got it, Master." Ahsoka nodded and settled on a serious expression. Her lightsaber was out at an instant, and the next moment she was beside Anakin, their lightsaber moving in to meet Obi-Wan's.

"I was always fond of you, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan sighed as he effortlessly dodging and blocking their joint attack, "I liked you. Of course partly because you give Anakin troubles." He eyed Anakin slyly as he said, "But you are a good padawan. I should hate to kill you."

"You can dream." Ahsoka sneered back at him, "the real Obi-Wan is a better man."

"That, I disagree." Another voice. Anakin swirled in time to see The Son appeared behind them, a malicious smile on his face. "Good job, Obi-Wan, you have stalled the two and now attracted the third." He glanced at the other end of the altar. Anakin followed his gaze and found the silhouette of The Father.

"My pleasure." Obi-Wan answered as he slipped away again from Anakin's reach, "Why is there a scowl on your face, Anakin? After all I have served a new master, and his job offer is certainly way better than constantly trying to clean after your mess."

Anakin was not sure what was his answer. Probably  something between an enraged roar and a frustrated sigh. The thought of _his_ Obi-Wan would choose someone other than him made him want to smash something into pieces. Just before he was losing it, Ahsoka's fanatic cry brought him back to reality.

"Anakin! The sword!"

The Son was holding Ahsoka in the mid air and reaching for something in her hand. Initially Anakin was confused, but instinct kicked in and he launched himself at The Son. With the latter's attention temporarily diverted, Ahsoka fell down and aimed the bluish object at The Son.

"No!" Obi-Wan yelled and he tried to intercept the weapon with his body. Without a thought Anakin swept his lightsaber downward to get that out so it would not hurt Obi-Wan. In a frenzy he missed but someone force-push the object away, and now it fell off from the fence.

"No!!!!" The son cried as he lurched forward, turning into the dark bird-like creature. Ahsoka was quick to pulled down on his leg, but she was clearly overwhelmed. Anakin extended his hand and felt the force formed a wall against The Son. He strained to stop The Son from flying.

His effort was rewarded when a glowing white bird arrived. After grabbing the sword, The Daughter turned into her human form. "Father!" Her cry was exuberant, "I thought you were - "

"It is enough." The Father nodded at her and turned to The Son, who was slumping with a sullen expression. "You will not interfere with them again."

"I am stronger than you!" The Son spat, "I should - "

"You should turn Master Kenobi back to himself." The Father reprimanded sternly. "Do not force me to do what is the necessary." He took the blade from The Daughter and stared down at his defeated son.

The Son grimaced and turned to Obi-Wan, and even Anakin could see him weighing his chances. Anakin clutched at his lightsaber - once The Son refused, he would strike. Obi-Wan must be brought back at all cost.

Fortunately, luck was in their favour. Grudgingly, The Son step forward and touched Obi-Wan in his forehead. The man's eyes rolled backward upon contact and he fell onto the ground. "Master kenobi!" Ahsoka ran forward with a cry.

Anakin did not know what to say, or even to think. The rest was a blur - he vaguely remembered that The Father has brought his children back to the palace and they were on their speeders again, heading towards their ship. Obi-Wan was still unconscious, carried on his shoulder, but in a mysterious way, Anakin could clearly recall the warmth of his body through the fabric of Jedi clothing.

 

* * *

 

When Obi-Wan woke up, he was in the ship and the planet was nowhere to be seen. "Anakin?" He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, mind full of questions.

"It's alright, Master, we are safe now." Came his padawan's reassuring voice, "we are heading back to the temple."

Obi-Wan blinked. The last thing he remembered - oh no. Anakin and he had been fighting. There was a dark veil around his mind but he could see - the words he said - _oh dear_. "I am so sorry Anakin, I never meant -"

"Well, Master, I know I can be ... er, I have caused troubles Master." Anakin interrupted him but he was soon fumbling for words, "I, er, I am sorry too for them." He looked like the child who secretly went to podracing many years ago when Obi-Wan entered the piloting room. Ahsoka huffed loudly beside him.

Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. He felt his former padawan visibly relaxed at the touch, and smiled, "well, thank you. It would be better if you could stop giving me troubles, but that seems unlikely."

"But you liked it when Ahsoka was giving me troubles." Anakin protested.

"At least Master Kenobi is fond of me." Ahsoka supplied unhelpfully, "sorry, Skyguy."

"Hey!"

"I am not going to play favourites with you two," Obi-Wan raised his hand as soon as he sensed that it was time to exit the conversation, "tell me if you have sorted out the differences when we reach Coruscant."

 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin made his feelings known.

Anakin tossed and turned in bed, unable to fall asleep. His fight against Obi-Wan was still playing vividly in his mind, as if he was still in Mortis. The way that Obi-Wan tried to wrestle out from his control ... excited him. Not to mention all those strange feelings that Anakin experienced when Obi-Wan taunted him during the fight, and the renewed hatred towards Ventress or any other enemies. It took him three days to figure out that Obi-Wan was flirting, and the fact that he _dared_ to flirt with someone else made his stomach tie into a knot.

He really should not react this way when his master flirted with him. It was just a tactic, used to put off the enemies. Sure, his master was attractive, but Anakin had been the man's padawan for so many years, he had never - or did he? With growing horror, he thought back on his years with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's presence seemed to be a bright and warm spot throughout the years - a presence that he would like to reach out for comfort and love. However in recent years Anakin was unable to do so anymore. Each time, when Obi-Wan looked at him with his sincere blue eyes, Anakin always found himself at a loss of words. _It's Obi-Wan's fault, of course,_ he thought angrily at himself, _he is not allowed to look at people this way._ Not to mention the way his eyes twinkled with the small smile forming on his lips, and the beautiful glow when his hair looked under sunlight - _Ughhh, it's just not fair._

Then why was he having these strange feelings? Obi-Wan has warned him of attachment. So was he attached? Maybe. As a Jedi he should never have, but Anakin was not that kind of man who diligently followed the code. Moreover, the thought of other people - especially Obi-Wan's old enemies - having the same feeling created a bitter feeling in his mouth. And who knows what they would do, when most of them are not bounded by the Jedi code? He would lose Obi-Wan permanently. And this was the exact thought that compelled Anakin to get up.

So he entered his former Master's room and saw Obi-Wan reading from his data pad, the tea he was drinking turning cold. Upon Anakin's enter, his master looked up from his work and asked tiredly, "yes, Anakin?"

"You shouldn't be working." Anakin blurted out, his intention here forgotten when those beautiful blue eyes settled on him. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow. "If only you filled your share of paper work." He accused, but his tone was not reproachful. "Anyway, I could see that you did not come here for my work. Something else is troubling you." His expression became slightly worried, and Anakin, again, found himself speechless.

"Obi-Wan, I -" Where could he begin? Obi-Wan is the _perfect_ Jedi. He could not possibly - and then the image of Ventress and his master closing in to each other appeared.  "Did you do that every time, when you are facing your enemies?" He abruptly spoke, driven by a sudden surge of jealousy.

"Doing what?" Obi-Wan looked surprised.

"Flirting." Anakin gritted his teeth.

There was a long period of uncomfortable silence. Obi-Wan avoided Anakin's burning gaze and looked elsewhere, biting down on his lower lips in distress. "I don't know." He finally admitted, "if what happened in Mortis troubled you, then I - "

He looked up, and at the same time Anakin stepped forward on some unknown impulse. Their lips met and Anakin thought the other tasted like tarine tea. And his lips were soft, just like how Anakin imagined. At first Obi-Wan was too surprised to react, then he melted in the kiss. Anakin pressed him backwards onto the chair and the kiss deepened. This time, the way that Obi-Wan felt beneath him was different when they were fighting in Mortis, but also the similar in an odd way.

When they parted, Obi-Wan was gasping for air and there was confusion in his eyes. "Anakin, why?" He asked, and there was a pained expression on his face. Anakin did not like that.

"You can't flirt with your enemies!" Anakin accused, and in the heat of the moment he added, "only me."

He regretted that as soon as the words were out. Obi-Wan's eyes widened, and there was an almost inaudible 'Oh' escaping from his lips.

"You are going to lecture me on the attachment again."

Obi-Wan did not answer. He seemed to be in a great turmoil, as he stood and paced back and forth for some time. Anakin thought everything was over. There was no way that Obi-Wan could help him.

"No," finally the other man spoke, his voice soft but the tone determined, "I ... cannot." He looked up at Anakin, and there was something ... understanding, caring and ...loving, in his eyes.

"I ... love you too, Anakin."

The statement made Anakin dizzy. "What?" He asked, too dazed to fully process the words. _This is too good to be true._

"Yes, Anakin, I love you too." Obi-Wan looked at him with so much sincerity that Anakin was momentarily lost in the elation it evoked in him. "Not as your master, but as your equal." He added but his expression turned serious, "however as a Jedi ... "

"It does not matter now, Obi-Wan," Anakin told him as he stepped forward, his mind filled with unspeakable joy, "the Jedi code can wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for writing this, because after watching TCW I just want to make them happy :3


End file.
